Sessions
by Prestige Productions
Summary: Team RWBY has a mock fight with the new kid


_**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**_

"Why are we here again?"

Bàlor Moonlight would find himself dressed in some of his more casual apparel, consisting of a sleeveless black shirt with his emblem- a wolf howling at Remnant's broken moon, and a pair of baggy silver pants with his worn monochrome patterned sneakers. The eight cases holding his crystal blades were stationed behind him as the members of Team RWBY calmly checked their own weaponry.

"I figured we could have a little training session together, maybe get a chance to learn more about you since you're not the most talkative individual in the world." Ruby Rose, the leader of Team RWBY would pause to admire her precious Crescent Rose before looking over at the wolf Faunus with a glimmer of mischief as she loaded the barrel of the rifle. "And I figured since you only really tend to come alive during combat training…" The crimsonette-haired Huntress would ready herself for a fight, although the spunky grin on her face belied the lethality that a weapon like hers brought to the table.

Then again, so did the red and black outfit she decided to wear to the party, to the casual observer it was as if Little Red Riding Hood stepped out of the pages of her story ready to kick some ass.

"Coming alive is a bit of an understatement, every time you get called down to fight you treat it like some big spectacle: Hand gestures, hollering, even getting music to play over the loudspeaker." The pale-haired heiress to the Schnee Dust company was clearly no fan of his based on the less-than-pleased tone of voice as she loaded the Dust slots in her rapier, and the feeling was indeed mutual as he had grown up on his grandmother's stories of laboring under the SDC before being whisked away to Vale by his grandfather to start a new life as a seamstress. "But I suppose someone has to be the responsible one and keep the riff raff from getting too rowdy, and to keep Ruby from doing something profoundly crazy." The while bolero jacket she wore blended and matched perfectly with the white dress she wore with it, although he still felt her boots to be impractical.

"Yes, because training by ourselves in the amphitheater in the middle of the night while the rest of the school is the height of responsibility." Blake Belladonna would calmly pace back and forth behind the wolf, her eyes glancing from him to the cases behind him as she silently studied her would-be opponent. "Although I will admit that I am a little curious as to which sword you'll decide to fight all four of us with." The feline Faunus could feel her ears (which were hidden behind a black bow) twitch as she heard his breath catch at this revelation, she had been one of the few to notice the differing gleams of color between the blades he had used during practice.

Bàlor would feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he felt her gaze upon his back, it wasn't so much that he hated being around Blake then it was his instincts screaming at him to not let his guard down around the normally silent and mysterious woman.

"Does it really matter how this happened, this is our chance to cut loose and show the newbie just how Team RWBY rolls." Yang Xiao Long was certainly an interesting conundrum for the wolf for although she looked like your average blonde without a care in the world that seemed to change whenever a fight happened, her blows were fierce and could catch a lazier opponent off guard before knocking them flat on their ass.

Or in the case of their first fight, knocking him out cold.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure that B here wants to make up for that embarrassing knockout from before. I mean really, it was like you were all bark and no bite." Her joke would receive a trio of groans as the silver-haired Faunus facepalmed internally before snapping his fingers, the cases behind him opening as his weapons flew up from their resting places and floated beside their master with the aid of his telekinetic Semblance. "Huh, and here I thought you only used one sword. You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Bàlor would give a small smile as he wiggled his fingers deftly, the blades on his right spinning and dancing to a soundless tune as his opponents formed a circle around him. "Oh baby, you ain't seen nothing yet." With a wave of his hand, two of his blades would lash out at the blonde with the speed of an angry King Taijutu. Only to be surprised as the blonde brawler ducked underneath his attack to charge forward with an angry shout. "Something tells me I hit a nerve!" The wolf would leap back while directing the other blades to circle around him as the rest of the team decided to rush in and launch their own attacks.

"You really don't know much about women, do you?" Blake would give him an angry glare before disappearing suddenly and reappearing behind him, luckily his training with his own team BURN had taught him to always keep one blade at his back in case of sneak attacks. "We really hate being called baby, especially by a total stranger!" The feline Faunus would hiss in annoyance as her Gambol Shroud was greeted by a jet-black blade, the one he had seen him use the most during practice.

"Well, I only have one woman on my team and nothing about her screams prim and proper- unlike Snow Angel over there." Bàlor would feel a cold blast of ice Dust followed by a "hey" as he narrowly avoided being decapitated by Crescent Rose, concentration was the key to using his blades in this style of fighting and this lesson on how to properly treat a lady wasn't helping matters. "I'm sorry, would you prefer Princess instead?" This time his taunt would be rewarded with a flurry of icicles, would the wolf would avoid with a sudden yelp of terror as he ducked his head.

"Ugh, watch your fire Ice Queen!" Yang would shrug off the damage as her eyes switched from their normal lilac to a blazing red, a sign that she was fired up in more ways than one as she led in with a flurry of punches and kicks. "I'm gonna enjoy teaching this schmuck a lesson in manners!" The blonde would keep going hard at Bàlor, even with his movements and parries he felt himself getting pushed back as Ruby and Blake quickly burst through his sword defenses due to his wavering concentration.

"_Okay, this is starting to get a little TOO dicey for my taste!" _Bàlor would call his weapons back in time to avoid a simultaneous attack from the team, a loud melodious chord reverberating throughout the empty amphitheater as the wolf quickly ran through his short list of options for counterattack. "_They've got me beat in numbers. But if I can throw them off rhythm, then I may just be able to pull this one out!" _He would fling his blades outward in random directions as he started to leap from sword to sword in an attempt to catch one of them by surprise, Ruby would simply speed after him with Weiss providing cover fire via her glyphs bouncing dust shots off of each other.

"Not exactly the most practical idea to use your weapons as jumping platforms, especially when we can just as easily use them against you!" Blake would leap off the yellow crystal blade she was standing on and grab the hilt with the ribbon from Gambol Shroud, giving a half-hearted smile as she pulled it back into her hand and spun herself into a downward slash that her opponent barely managed to dodge. "I think that's about all she wrote-" The Faunus would feel her body go numb from her hand downward before collapsing to the floor in a heap, the other girls gasping as the pilfered blade returned to its owners hand.

"Blake!" Yang would rush over to try and help her fallen partner back up to a sitting position, surprised to find that her body wouldn't exactly bend as fluidly as it should. "What the hell did you do to her you bastard!"

"Didn't anybody teach you not to mess with a stranger's things? Especially when said stranger is from one of the most lawless kingdoms in all of Remnant." The other blades would laze about casually, although the Huntresses themselves were now on their guard as they watched the wolf Faunus closely. "So, excuse me if I lace my babies with some special Dust just in case somebody gets a case of sticky fingers, now...how bout we get set for round two?" His expression would take a more insidious turn as he was prepared to let loose on an already infuriated blonde, the rest of Team RWBY ready to back her up before the door to the amphitheater blew open.

"That's enough!" The sultry yet commanding form of Glynda Goodwitch would slowly come into view, surprising both sides as they were quick to sheathe their weapons and try to appear as normal as possible. "As much as I appreciate the fact that you all are willing to devote to bettering yourselves physically, you're still far from being authorized to use this facility outside of school hours." The blonde-haired veteran would smack her riding crop against her hand while glaring at the lot of them, sighing tiredly as she rubbed her temples in annoyance. "Just head off to bed, I'll pretend none of this ever happened."

The girls would breathe a sigh of relief as they tried to attend to their frozen friend, the blonde brawler was still very irate as she watched the wolf Faunus calmly pack his weapons slowly and carefully. "This isn't over, you still have to answer for what you did to Blake." Yang would gently squeeze her friend's hand, letting out a surprised gasp when she felt the feline Faunus return her gesture albeit weakly. "Blake, you're okay!" She would give her slowly recovering friend a big hug as the silver-haired newcomer calmly levitated the cases behind him as he left the amphitheater with an irate Goodwitch grabbing him by the ear and muttering under her breath as they left the room.

_**RWBYRWBYRWBY**_

"What the hell were you thinking, going after Team RWBY by yourself, are you trying to mess up what we've got going here?" Glynda would smack his cheek with the end of her crop, a glint of agitation in her vibrant green eyes as she had Bàlor pinned against the wall with her forearm before sighing quietly. "We can't afford to get run out of here too, I can't stand being separated from you again." The spectacle wearing Huntress would lean in close for a kiss, causing the younger man to calmly push her away before trying to suppress a gag as he glared at the now laughing blonde.

"Oh my God, you should see your face right now!" The form of the woman would shift and change as the tall blonde gradually slimmed down to become a much shorter green haired Faunus, a cheeky smile on her face as she flicked out her frog tongue to lick his cheek before retreating into her mouth. "Honestly, I really thought you had a thing for the hag! Unless, you're one of **those **types of people." The frog Faunus would start transforming once again with a smile as her form finally settled onto a more lewdly dressed version of Ruby Rose. "Onee-san, be gentle with me. It's my first time~"

The wolf Faunus would groan and look around for any sign of the real Ruby before sighing in relief and glaring at the crimsonette in lingerie, slumping to the ground as a cold sweat came over him. "I'm serious Ribitta, knock it off!" Bàlor would start telekinetically flinging the candles at his teammate, the faux Ruby laughing uproariously before returning to her real form and doing a kip up back to her feet. "You know I hate it when you do that with your Semblance, it creeps me out."

The green-haired Faunus girl would giggle as she calmly did a few fancy flips before sitting cross-legged in front of her lupine partner with a goofy smile, her tongue sticking out slightly as she watched the sweat slowly trickling down his forehead. "Geez, the way you're reacting it's like you think you're cheating on me." The frog Faunus would notice the slight blush in her partner's cheeks as well as his refusal to look her in the eye, causing her cocky smirk to drop into a solemn smile before licking his cheek again. "Idiot, you should know better than that. Besides, you're my dog."

This would cause the crestfallen Bàlor to perk up and give her a slight scowl in return before sighing tiredly. "I know but..aren't you tired of hiding our relationship like this?" The silver-haired Faunus boy would look into his partner's red eyes, the frog Faunus still giving the same smile despite the tension of their situation. "How is the tension not getting to you? I feel like I should be taking pills to deal with this mess." His lupine ears would drop as he looked down at his shoes, not sure of what else to say at that point as he went over the scuffle with Team RWBY in his head and frowning in thought.

"Why would I be tense? no one knows who I am besides you and Ulric, and goodness knows that our favorite drifter isn't gonna go gabbing off to anyone anytime soon." Ribitta would yawn tiredly, crawling into her wolf's lap and trying to curl up. "Come on, let's head back to the dorm room. Got another long day of boring student stuff that we have to deal with tomorrow."

Bàlor would chuckle and gently lift her up and settle her onto his back with his Semblance, still maintaining his grip on the metal cases despite the beginnings of a headache starting at his temples. "Ya know Princess, you've got two perfectly useful legs of your own to walk with." His ears would perk up as he heard her breathing softly, knowing that there was no way she could possibly hear him at that point. "Such an infuriating woman, you're lucky you're so damn adorable."


End file.
